fudge_yeah_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Codename Kids Next Door: New Operation
Codename Kids Next Door: New Operation is a fanfic sequel series to Galactic Kids Next Door by NightmareEnterprise. The series continue off where Galactic Kids Next Door ended in an alternate timeline where the events of GKND was change thanks to Numbuh 362 (GKND) for alternating the timeline. Main Series Expansion Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. ''' There is two version of this story release. Gramma Stuffum has successfully taken over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 went to liberate it but not before they fail into a trap which result in them getting fatten up and remain that way for the whole episode. '''Operation S.W.E.E.T. Early in the episode, Numbuh 362 saw a picture of an obese kid after he was force to eat Mother May-Eye's sweets. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 later went into Mother May-Eye's bakery and were fatten up with sweets. Numbuh 362 later was caught, tied up, and crowned queen of the sweet kingdom before being getting stuffed with Mother May-Eye's pie to her disgust and got so fat her belt broke off. Numbuh 1 saved them by forcefeeding her, her own pie which causes her to swell up and explode. Operation C.A.T.H.U.N.T. Sector E and The Rowdy Hooligan from the across the square were fighting over a mysterious package that is suppose to be deliver to Numbuh 1 and 362 in Mexico. The girls from both parties walkout with big bellies after eating a bunch of food while running through a Quinceañera, they lose it in the next scene. Psyphon Clan Psyphon bought control of Angel's Foot Soldier and exchange for a box full of candy which the Hooligans ate through getting stuffed bellies by the end of the episode. Operation W.I.Z.A.R.D. While Numbuh 1 and 362 were vacationing at a couple's retreat in Miami Beach, Florida they both ate an entire ice cream cake that was made exclusively for them and became full as a result. The Wizard caught Numbuh 362 and threatening to forcefeed her endless supply of Ice Cream cake unless Numbuh 1 accept his challenge and beat him in a duel which he did. The episode ends with Numbuh 1 and 362 eating another Ice Cream Cake getting fatter as a result and because they were so fat they couldn't move that made the wizard that was hunting Numbuh 1 for the whole episode become their servant for the rest of their vacation. They both kept their bellies for the rest of the episode. Cancelled Episodes Operation S.N.A.C.K.A.T.T.A.C.K. There is concept art of Operation S.n.a.c.k.A.t.t.a.c.k. back when it was originally suppose to be an episode that show Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 fatten up while fighting off Gramma Stuffum's food army. There was suppose to be two non-canon ending but only one of them had been recover and it shows Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 stuffed to the point that neither had the energy to fight off Gramma Stuffum's army, Gramma Stuffum decided to reward the duo with some of her donuts from Operation D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. with Numbuh 362 asking for Numbuh 1's help before being forcefed donuts. Movies/OVA Operation F.O.O.D.W.A.R. Gramma Stuffum starts a food war with the children around the world, one of her plans involve attacking the Kids Next Door Moonbase while there she was able to fatten up everybody. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 were physically seen fatten up after eating a bunch of Gramma Stuffum's food. The two were eventually defeated they unleash the "Dehydrated food" causing them to get so fat that they were unable to stand up any longer. Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Nightmare Enterprises' stories Category:Female Expansion Category:Male Expansion Category:Humans Category:Childs Expansion Category:Cartoons Category:Stuffing Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros